


Deep Feeling

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Alex is planning to pull a prank on her older brother Justin, until she realizes how he feels towards her. Requested by rbk2009.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Kudos: 14





	Deep Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbk2009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbk2009/gifts).



Alex decides to prank her older brother Justin. she sneaks into his room and starts messing around with his things but before she can finish she hears him walking towards his room. Alex quickly hides in the closet waiting for an opportune moment to sneak out of his room. Looking through the sliver crack of the door she can see Justin getting undress, lays on his bed, and starts masturbating. Alex looks away not wanting to look at her brother's dick but as Justin moans and Alex hearing fapping noise she can't help but to take a peek. Their she saw Justin jerking his dick, shocked to see how big it truly is. Alex then starts to pleasure herself sticking one of her hands under her pants to play with her pussy and the other playing with her nipple pinching and rubbing it. Still in the closet being turned by Justin's fapping and moaning she hears him calling out her name. Flatter that Justin has feelings for her comes out of the closet and helps her brother out. Jumps up screams for a moment high pitch (like a girl) scared by Alex's sudden appearance. Alex looks at him and says smirking "So that's' how you feel about me."

Alex takes off her clothes as she walks up towards Justin, taking off her greyish-blue camisole, her jewelry that she wears around her neck, her orange v-neck sweater, "I never thought of you having such a large for my geeky brother." she says to him as she still walks forward stripping her clothes away taking off her Minnetonka boots, her dark blue jeans, and her pink panty. Alex now gets on his lap "your dick is so nice and big. I can barely contain myself. And now taking off her pink 32-b size bra. Justin tries to explain himself but Alex interrupts him saying "shhh." "It's not fair that you kept this all to yourself." Justin looks down to see her sister expose breasts. Alex noticing, gets up close to him, face to face, and places his hand on her boob, giving a moment to soak the feeling of his sister's amazing breast. Justin then moves his hand around groping his sister tit. Alex then goes in, kissing Justin passionately. and starts sucking on her brother's cock obviously having giving head before. (making eye contact with him Alex jerking Justin off while sucking his grand cock. Alex occasionally sucks down his shaft so she can get all of him with Justin admiring Alex's beautiful face as she goes up and down on his dick. Alex would then just jerk him, smiling at Justin as she spits on his cock making it nice as sloppy. Still jerking him Alex licks his cock-head. Using her sloppy hand to rub her pussy as she sucks him off deepthroating it, managing to go all of it down her mouth.

She then pushes him back on his bed and Alex sits on his face telling him " Eat it, eat my fucking pussy! Slobber your tongue all up in there!" Alex enjoys it feeling her pussy get wet from her brother. "Aaahhh! Don't stop, don't stop! Aaahhhh! Lick my ass too!" being compliant Justin also lick Alex's ass too, being aggressive as he can. "Ooohhhh fuck! lick me, lick me! Aaahhh! That's it, right there. Oooooo!" Alex leans against the wall next to Justin's bed having one hand on it and the other pulling on her nipples. Justin licks all up in there as Alex says pervs things to him. "You like licking your sister pussy and ass?" "Mm-hm." Justin responds licking Alex's taint making it wet and slimy "I know you do. Alex tells him. Continuing moaning from Justin's amazing oral pleasure "Mmmmm! Ooohhhh! that's a good boy!" She then turns around sucking his dick as he still continues licking her pussy. Alex then gets up off Justin as he sits back up. Alex then sits on his cock facing towards as she bounces on his huge, thick cock. Justin holding on to Alex sucking down her boobs, gripping on them tightly as Alex moans to the feeling from her older brother touching her. Justin then cums inside of Alex.

Alex thinks they are done begins to leave "You did good Justin, might visit you again real soon." she tells him picking up her clothes and heading towards the door. "Not so fast." just tells her quickly taking out his wand and casting a spell on her "My sister always put me on the edge, so tie her up in bondage." Ropes start manifest tying her up bondage style. The ropes tie up Alex's arms and elbows together behind the back, hoisting them to the point where she is forced to stand on her tiptoes, tying around her upper body nice and tight to really highlighting her tits, tying her ankles to a spreader bar, keeping them far apart, and an open mouth gag placed on her, forcing her mouth to stay open. "us-n, a r o o-n" (Justin, what are you doing) she angrily asks him. Don't worry Alex just try to relax and enjoy yourself." Justin responds, going right up behind her. Justin grabs his dick and sides it against Alex's slit up and down real gently. Alex moans from the feeling. Then he moves his dick up to her asshole gently rubbing it with his cockhead before he penetrates into her ass, butt-fucking her. (Justin tightly grabs on to Alex's hip as he thrust his big hard dick into her ass fast and hard. Alex tries to keep balance (being on her tiptoes) as Justin tears up her ass. Alex bounces all over, her tits, her ass, her entire body with every thrust Justin gives her. With Alex moving so much she can feel how restrictive the rope bondage is to her and tries to break free but the rope digs into her as she tries to. Now Justin is balls deep inside her ass slapping it causing it to become bright red. With Alex unable to close her mouth she starts to drool, flying out as she gets fucked hard by her brother. "Aaaaa! uk! *pant* *pant*"! Oooooo! Aaahh! Fuck! *pant* *pant* Shit! Ooohhh!" Alex moans out as Justin grunts as he's about to cum. Justin sticks his dick in her mouth fucking her throat, Alex gaging on it. *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* Alex tries to move from this uncomfortable position still drooling profusely on Justin's dick.

He cums all over her face, Alex flinches with every shot that hits her. Justen then releases Alex causing her to collapse on the floor breathing heavily. Justin crouch down over her, grabs her chin, holding her head up, and asks her, being cocky "How was that for your geeky brother." Alex still breathing heavily tells him "I didn't know how assertive you could be." feeling the rope burns on her body, she looks into his eyes and tells Justin "That was amazing." Alex being in a state of euphoria get back up slowly and wobbles out his room, having her as ponded so hard, with jizz on her face and leaving her clothes behind. Justin lays on his bed, hand behind his head, and enjoy life.


End file.
